Sweet Sugar
by BlackDragon95
Summary: "M-M-My LOLLIPOP!" I screamed in pure hysteria as I realized that because of the slap my delicious lollipop laid on the ground. No one as the right to play with sugar, no one! It's a very serious matter. And I am very dangerous sugar deprived...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys so this is my first fanfic on Soul Eater I just recently started to read the manga and watch the anime, so I thought about making this, still thinking about what I'm going to do like should I follow the original plot, make this something else with lots of Oc's without the main characters or something like that. I just had this idea and felt like I had to write it out.**

* * *

><p>Zoe Walker.<p>

Yup that's my name. I can't believe how I could live with my old name, seriously it was messed up, badly. Thankfully here at DWMA you can change your name, thank GOD for that. Or should I say Death God?...

Anyway I should probably stop daydreaming I've got a Evil human to kill, you know normal meister stuff.

"Z are you spacing out again?" My 'brother' asked me. Yeah I mean 'brother' because we're not blood related just really close.

"Sorry I was just...well spacing out." I answered him with a shrug and grabbed a lollipop from my black cargo pants back pocket. Yes I'm a sugar addict.

"You've been doing that a lot Zoe." My other 'brother' stated.

Ok maybe I should explain right? Well you see I'm a meister and I possess two weapons, Gabriel and Azazel. So they are twin brothers, but don't look nothing alike seriously a cow as more similarity's with a bat...not sure in what country or planet but they must have.

Gabriel 'Gabe' as everyone calls him, as long red hair that reaches his mid back, kind grey eyes, his nice and gentle, quite and peaceful. And Azazel 'Aze' is the opposite, short dark blue hair, deep bright red eyes, his more out going straightforward, likes fights and...well fights. The only things they have in common it's they're 5'10 height and deep feeling of protectiveness towards me.

"AAHHAAH!" A scream ripped thru the once silent night, I took of running at full speed with the boys right behind me, I turned round a corner that lead to a dark alley. There stood a ugly looking creature it still resembled a human, if you looked at it upside down or maybe side ways?

Anyway that thing as too many legs and only two big arms and tree heads, one were his ass should be...wait if he has a head were his ass is does that mean that he...

"Ewww..." I trembled at the image, jeez why do I have such a creative imagination.

"Let me guess, you were thinking about the ass-head, right?" That's Aze for you, he can guess what I'm thinking most of the times, it used to be kinda of weird but I'm used to it already.

"...wha...OH GOD! How can you think of such things!" My eye twitched slightly as my lollipop nearly fell from my mouth. The creature hissed as it turned its bloody faces at us.

"Nice one bro." Aze punched Gabe's head for giving us away.

"C'mon guys lets kick some ass!"

They both turned into their weapon form, a claw like thing which attached it self to my wrist, a really bad-ass looking skull on the wrist, that extended it self down to my fingers as hand bones and in the area of the knuckles small skulls like the ones from Shibusen and three claws came from the space in between the knuckles and something like an handle so I could grip them.

The Evil human lunged at me with his mouths wide open and tongues out ready for the kill, I crunched low and shot up in the air to come down with the claws directly above its heads.

"Z the legs!" I heard Aze's deep voice coming from my right hand and soon realized there was a very ugly yet sharp clawed foot coming from behind me, I turned mid air and used my claws to lessen the impact and stop its claws from getting me.

"S-Shit!" I slowly got up from the floor, the stupid thing had managed to kick me hard against the alley wall.

"Are you ok, Zoe?" Gabe's reflection appeared on the blades of my left claws, I gave him a small nod. A wall is nothing just like this stupid creature.

"Shall we try again ugly?" I smirked at the Kishin he on the other hand shrieked like he was having a serious stroke, I had to cover my mouth and try hard to stifle a laugh. This only got the thing even madder as it opened his front mouths and shot his tongues at me.

"Holy shit, I didn't knew he could do that!" I freaked out a bit but soon recovered and quickly evaded both tongues and used my claws to slice them, apparently this did not pleased the Kishin.

"Aw man I got spit on me! Watch it, will you?" Aze growled at me, I merely rolled my eyes. Nobody said this was going to be a clean job! We are killing here, not playing soccer!

…What those two things have to do with each other? I ask my crazy little mind. Mind- People kill for their teams? Me-...I'll take that.

I ran up a wall and did a back flip to avoid the creature's claws and scratched its back. Yes I do have the nasty habit of playing with food, well not that I'm going to eat that...oh you get the picture!

And then I met the ass face, it blinked at me for a moment and then shot its tongue at me. THAT THING BITCH SLAPED ME, WHIT IS TONGUE!

That made me roll for a few meters, I shakily got up spiting some blood. Damn he got me there.

"Jeez that was low..." Suddenly I tensed up, this got my partners attention.

"Zoe are you alight?" Gabe was always the one to get concerned more easily with me.

"It...the...ground...wasted..." I started to shake and gripped my weapons with force.

"Oh man..." Aze smirked up at me. I could barely see it though.

"What's wrong...Oh right." Guess Gabe must've looked up at me.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A DYEING BITCH!"I pointed my finger at the Kishin my violet eyes darking as I started to see everything red with rage.

"M-M-My LOLLIPOP!" I screamed in pure hysteria as I realized that because of the slap my delicious lollipop laid on the ground. No one as the right to play with sugar, no one! It's a very serious matter. And I am very dangerous sugar deprived...mwahahaehehe. Insert crazy look or something like a rape face.

"Soul Resonance!" My claws grew in size, almost reaching the ground, on my left arm something like a skull like the one from Shinigama-sama grew making something like a shield while Aze warped my right arm up until my shoulder with spikes.

"Now I'm going to rip you apart you ugly, ass face!" When in soul resonance I'm able to increase my speed a lot, so I shot straight to the Kishin while dragging Aze on the ground.

"Hell Shredder!" Aze's claws started to shine in a dark red light and I brought him up cutting the Kishin into pieces.

"Good its over." Aze and Gabe turned into humans again and stood beside me as we watched the Kishin egg appear. Gabe walked towards it and ate it with a satisfied smile. I took another lollipop from my pocket and put it on my mouth.

"50-50 bro. Nice one step closer to be a Death Scythe!" Aze patted Gabe a bit harshly on the back. I couldn't help but smile at them, they are my family and have trusted me to make them into the ultimate weapon and that's what I'll do even if it costs me my life.

"C'mon guys we need to call Shinigami-sama." I started to walk back to the apartment while the twins followed bickering with each other. Aze and Gabe had now 50 Kishin eggs each I just need to get to 99 and then...2 witch soul's.

"Zoe are you going to call Shinigami-sama from the apartment?" I turned around while still walking and nodded it was getting late and I wanted to get some rest, all I needed was a mirror so.

Aze opened the door to our house, it was him or Gabe who took care of the keys, the last time they had gave me the keys to the house I had lost them...inside the apartment.

"Well lets see 42-42-564...Hello Shinigami-sama!" I marked the number in the hall mirror and greeted the Death God as his funny mask appeared.

"Hello~Hello~! Zoe, Azazel and...Hm where's Gabriel?" I blinked in confusion at the Death God until I turned to Aze he pointed towards the kitchen. Ah right dinner forgot that we still had to have something to eat.

"Hm his making dinner. So I called to say that we have successfully acquired the 50 Kishin egg for Gabe!" I smiled at our achievement it would take a lot more time to get the rest of the souls but I'm not one to give up!

"Good that is great! Just don't forget there are still many more to go! Plus the witches souls~!" Shinigami-sama smiled, or at least I think it was a smile, while chanting waving one of his big fingers in the air. My smile didn't falter but my mood did, there was no need to mention that!

"Oy oldy no need to remind us of that..." I looked over at Aze we was looking side ways at Death...That was weird, even now he knew what I was thinking about.

"Aze don't be disrespectful you're talking with Shinigami-sama!" Gabe appeared next to us with a kitchen rag in his hands.

"..."

"Well that would be all Bye Bye~!" And with that he was gone.

"So what's for dinner?" I turned to Gabe, while we were walking back to the apartment I ate my lollipop so now I pretty much famished.

"Yeah housewife I dyeing here so could you please put the table." Aze got a seat on the kitchen table while looking at us both waiting for us to give him his plate.

Keep dreaming Pfft!

"Wow it smells great as always Gabe!" I took a plate and gave him a small kiss on his cheek to which he chuckled, he looked so cute when he did that!

"Let's eat." Me and Gabe quickly started to eat our burgers and some rice. Aze stood there dumbfounded blinking at us.

"Hey what about me!" I looked at Gabe and we both chuckled. Aze is such a lazy ass!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so is this any good? Please review me!<strong>

**Should I do this with the original main characters or not? **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hm...so much sun..." I slowly opened my eyes to a sun filled room and let me tell you I don't like it. That sun...his too creepy damn and too bright! And that horrible laugh!

"Go shove that nose of yours where you don't shine!" I screamed at him...he glared down at me...*shudders* as I said creepy. I looked down at the street were some people stood looking at me with strange faces...What can I say I'm a strange not-so-morning person.

"Good morning Zoe!" Gabe smiled at me and I managed to smile a bit too. I got a seat in the kitchen table and let my head fall on the table.

"...Ow..." It did hurt but I was to sleepy to say it with more accentuation.

"Damn Z you look like a zombie." Ahahahah thank you dear brother for your 'priceless' information. Note sarcasm.

"..." I only groaned not even bothering to raise my head...and why should I even do it! I want to go back to sleep!

"C'mon guys don't get mad with each other. We should hurry we have class in a few minutes." What a few MINUTES! Crap! Why didn't he said someth...right his ready to go. (sweat drop)

"Next time give me some warning kay!" I quickly ate my breakfast and got ready, quick shower(15minutes), putting on my black cargo pants with the chains crossed on the back and my red t-shirt with a grey jacket on top(2/3minutes) and finally brushing my black/red/dark blue hair my hair is black but I wanted to dye it so it would look like my bro's.

"Okay I'm ready lets go!" I grabbed my ipod and placed it on the inside pocket of my jacket and dashed out of the house with Aze and Gabe right behind me.

We quickly got to Shibusen and walked calmly to the crescent moon class, Gabe by my left at some point had grabbed a book, the boy loved to read damn...

"Good morning." A few people me and the guys knew around school greeted us and I would politely reply, cause I might be kind of crazy but give me a break ok my parents raised me with a bit of education. Gabe on the other hand was so busy reading his book that most times he didn't hear people but I guess the guys around here are already used to it, plus I have to be always moving him out of collision course with other students or objects, sometimes I kind of forget that little job of mine.

"Ow!" I looked behind me, Gabe had manage to crash against a garbage can. He looked at me with a little frown jeez what am I your mother?

"Oops."

"Jeez Gabe, Z isn't your mother so get up and get going I don't want to be late because of you bookworm." Aze rolled his eyes at Gabe, he shouldn't be so hard on his brother... I got next to Gabe and picked up his book from the ground.

"C'mon sloppy we have classes. You better pick yourself up cause I'm not gonna help you up!" I looked down at him with a grin.

I got to our usual seats in the back of the classroom, I like to be here because I get a better view of the world...nah just kidding I can see people around me much better like this and I like to watch people during class it's funny...but I'm not a stalker.(guess Johnny Depp would disagree...)

"Oh Maka, Soul hello!" Gabe called by my side I took my eyes from my ipod and looked up and there they stood, Maka Albam and her weapon Soul Eater. These guys are great, we have been friends ever since I came to Shibusen but that's a story for another day.

"Good morning guys." I waved and smiled to both of them and put way my ipod, might as well I don't need the teacher to get my precious away.

"You came early Zoe." Maka grabbed a book from out of nowhere. Did they predicted a book storm or something? People just get books out of nowhere in this place!

"No forgot to close the curtains last night and the fucking sun woke me up this morning." I simply stated while looking of into space. I wonder if I can get candy out of nowhere to.

"Right the sun-complexion..." Maka giggled making fun at me, a sighed there was no way I was going to tell her for the 997º time that the sun was a creep with the face of a pedo-bear and that he made fun of me every morning...Hm maybe it is a complexion.

"Hey Soul did you hear about Sid-sensei?" I looked sideways at Aze with a bored look while I fished for a lollipop around my pockets...

Ah ha! Found one!

"Yeah hes got the goddess of freedom stuck to his forehead." Soul looked at Aze a little bit of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth...Hell he looks smexy like that...Hey don't go around thinking I have a crush on Soul! No it's just...well he is good looking don't give me some crap about it not being true.

"I hear a kid from the other class got beat up...must had been a small fry." I rolled my eyes at Aze so full of himself sometimes.

"Yeah I heard rumors from kids who saw him saying strange things like how his body changed." I looked down at Soul, could it be true? I always liked Sid-sensei and his classes what a shame.

"...Yeah" Maka closed her book and looked at Soul, there was something in his eyes. Hm something tells me his going to do something.

"His body...Has a gaping hole on the forehead cuz his a zombie!" Soul made the best zombie like face in the world which cause Maka to scream and Gabe to nearly fall from is seat with surprise and Aze actually fell but from laughing...Me well I'm trying to control my laugh or Maka will murder me.

"Kay shut up class is starting!" I looked down at the teacher...What the Hell is going on?

"Maka what is your dad doing here?" She sweat dropped as her father looked...correction stared at her.

"Your stupid dad is looking right over here..." I don't know why but Death Scythe really is kind of creepy...and really idiotic.

"You...you...you sure it isn't your imagination...?" And the man kept staring while Maka sweat drooped a little more. Sometimes I feel sorry for her.

"I'm sorry to say it Maka but he is looking at you." Gabe gave Maka a sheepish smile.

"Hey! Death Scythe are we suppose to act like strangers?" Oh Soul please don't start an argument with the man, my patience as limits.

"Jeez Soul don't call his attention! The last thing I need is a crazy Death Scythe getting all cocky with us." I nodded in agreement at Aze's comment.

"I'm just a sub until they find a replacement. And that's Death Scythe-sensei to you stupid!" Then the dirty old man started to go over the girls roll and of course Soul had to start a little fight with Maka's father. God why do I have such a complicated life!

"Oh that's right Maka, Soul you've been called to see Shinigami-sama." I dropped my head to the desk, why can they leave and we have to stay! Bah!

"I hate you guys..." I looked zombie like at the duo while they walked away...to freedom.

…

"Oh God I'm going to kill someone!" My eye had been twitching ever since that crazy guy a.k.a Death Scythe told the class we where going to Cabakura. Seriously! At least the students had the decency of getting out the classroom and not participate on such a ridiculous idea.

"Calm down Z, let's just go home get something to eat and you know rest or something." I nodded and kept walking down the street, still fuming a bit.

"Hey guys what do you say of a little movie night?" Gabe sometimes really sounded like the genius I knew he was. I grinned and took of grabbing both guys, movie night meant popcorn and that meant sugar...hehehehehe

* * *

><p><strong>So my second chapter of soul eater, this one was kind of lame but since I just wanted this to be something like a presentation or something like that I promise I'll try harder for the next chapter.<strong>

**So you know review please! And Thanks to Full Moon Drop! you're the best sis!**


End file.
